Miss Perfect (Working title)
by RenaissanceGirl93
Summary: I try to be the perfect daughter, the perfect little sister, the perfect student, and the perfect friend, even the perfect girlfriend... I'm pretty sure I learned to pray before I learned to walk... - am I just a lie? A lie that I created in order to make everyone's life around me easier, is this the life that I really want? - AU. My first Walking Dead fic.
1. Prologue

I've always tried my hardest to be someone who was the best. Not in an "I'm better then everybody" kind of way, but in an "I'm a good person" kind of way. I try to be the perfect daughter, the perfect little sister, the perfect student, and the perfect friend, even the perfect girlfriend. Its just want I've always known, to just be the best and be perfect. The way I grew up God was one of the biggest focus in my family. I'm pretty sure I learned to pray before I learned to walk. When I was little, I'd watch my sister and brother always pushing the boundaries with our parents, even after our mother died, I'd watch and wonder how they could make their lives so hard. I think at one point I might have vowed to myself never to make my fathers life harder then it had to be. Even when he remarried I told myself to be the best I could be for him; to listen to him, and to do what I'm told. But now, when I really look at myself, I can't tell who I'm anymore, who I really am. Am I really this girl? the one that dose everything right, always listens, dose the dishes, cleans the house, cooks, is that girl really me? Do I like pink, flowers, and unicorns? Do I truly believe that everything, and everyone has a happy ending? Or is this - am I just a lie? A lie I created in order to make everyone's life around me easier? Is this the life that I really want? Do I Beth Greene really know what I want at all?


	2. Chapter 1: The Fall

AN: I've just fallen in love with the idea of a Beth + Daryl paring, and so I thought I'd try my hand at writing a story with these two characters. I'm not sure where or how this story is going to turn out, but I hope it goes somewhere good. P.S I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors this story wholes. I'm the only editor and I might not get every one.

All recognizable characters are not my own, and are the property of the lovely creator of _The Walking Dead_.

Chapter 1

The fall

When I was seven, I would ride around on one of those old metal low rider bicycles, I'd do it almost everyday, after school or on the weekends. When thinking about it, I remember the feel of the wind in my hair, and how by the end of the ride I'd have a strong pain in my arm from holding on to tight. The kid that I'd always get to ride with me, was Timmy, he was new to Georgia I think. My sister Maggie would always tease me saying that he liked me and that it was the only reason he'd do whatever I asked or always wanted to hangout. But I've always known it was because he was lonely. Being the new kid was always lonely, but then I again I wouldn't know; I've never been the new kid.

One day Timmy and I were doing our normal rounds, riding along the dart road that connected our driveways, the bumps giving each of us a little jump every time we'd go over one. I'm not sure how it happened but I remember ending up on the ground with a stinging pain in my ankle, a gash on my elbow, and the sound of my name being called from far down the road, where I could see my father running too me at what seemed like full speed. However what's most clear to my memory is that after that day, I wasn't aloud to see Timmy anymore, and that not long after that, there where moving tucks parked in front of his house. Just like the first day he and his family moved in. After that summer the first time that I've ever fell off a bike. It was the first time that I really realized how actions really affected the out come of everyone's life. Be falling off a bike it caused me not being able to see Timmy, and in the end leaving him alone and by himself, causing Timmy later to moving, and at last me ending up with my own pink bike with matching pink training wheels. Even eleven years later I find myself riding my bike down that same dirt road, the same road that connects my little blue house to the rest of the outside world every summer. And now that I really think about it, if it wasn't for me falling off that bike along time ago, I would have never gotten my own. I would never be riding it down this road at such a speed, that when I turned my head to watch the fields crawl by, I would have never met the blue eyes of Daryl Dixon.


	3. Chapter 2: The first time

All recognizable characters are not my own, and are the property of the lovely creator of _The Walking Dead_.

Chapter 2

The first time

It was never something that I really thought about. I never once thought about how my life was going, really going at this point. I'd graduate at the end of the next school year, I'd go to college; but where I'm not sure, all I know is that I'm going (it'll be somewhere close not far from home) I'll get married somewhere down the line, I'll have kids, get a job, and they'll be my life. I've never been put in a position that caused me to question all those things. I never asked questions, I've always just believed, just like when Maggie told me not to talk to the new farmhand our neighbors just hired, I believed her and I listened.

The first time I saw him, I was riding my bike, it some summertime and I'd only had a week left of school, before the summer started. He was looking at me, or past me (I was never sure) over the short white fence, the one that once separated me from Timmy. It was hot, and he was sweating. I don't think I've ever noticed so much detail about a single person before. My father always told me it was rude to stare. But now at this moment I didn't think I could help it even if I wanted to. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but a vest (leather I think) and his long dark hair was wet and stinking to his forehead. He had tattoos, of what I wasn't sure but I knew they were there because the dark black of the ink showed clearly on his skin.

I'm sure that this summer was the second time I've ever fallen off of my bike.

AN: I think this is the last chapter (for right now) that will be written in this kind of format, just a heads up.


End file.
